In previously filed application Ser. No. 618,350, there is disclosed a process for manufacturing ready-to-eat molded meat products made from bovine, porcine, ovine or avian species. In accordance with that process, whole pieces of meat, either treated or untreated, are arranged in a semi-rigid sealed mold, following which the mold is evacuated of air and the product cooked in the vacuum state. The product is then drained and then repackaged for distribution and sale.